The invention relates to an integrable circuit for digital/analog converters in which the individual signal inputs addressed by a respective part of the digital signal to be processed are connected to the same terminal of a respective first diode, and the second terminal of this first diode is connected to the same terminal of a respective second diode, and is in addition connected to the output of a respective transistor operated as a current source, while the other terminal of the second diode of the diode pairs controlled by the individual signal inputs is provided for the joint control of an output amplifier, in which furthermore the currentcarrying inputs of the individual current source transistors is addressed by a respective resistor from a common supply terminal, and in which, finally the individual diode pairs are equal to each other, and the current source transistors are of the same type.